Us Against Them
by SelinaSol
Summary: summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a respected samurai in his village, Karakura, part of the Seireitei Kingdom. When news arises of a threat to the kingdom, he joins the Shinigami military of Seireitei in order to protect his family and friends. Tension arises when he meets Rukia, the princess of Seireitei.


**_Disclaimer:_** ** _I do not own Bleach just my_** ** _creativity._**

 _She had to find him. She ran down the crowded streets of Karakura in a brown yukata, struggling to get through the throng of people. Her heart was beating fast at the thought of time slipping away from her hands. Her eyes roamed around in frantic search of the man, whom she fell in love with, against her brother's wishes, against her clan's wishes, against her own logical thoughts and resigning to her traitorous heart._

 _"_ _Kuchiki-san?" A feminine voice from behind stops her. She turns around her eyes connecting with gray ones. Hope fills the young woman's heart at the familiar face._

 _She grasps her hands, startling the gray eye woman. "Inoue-san! I need your help, please."_

 _Seeing the desperation in her violet eyes she immediately nods. "Yes, of course, what ails you, Kuchiki-san?"_

 _"_ _I need to find Ichigo. I need to find him before it's too late. Do you know where he could be?" Urgency fills her voice as she explains her trouble. The young, auburn hair woman listens only to find out she won't be of any help._

 _"_ _Kuchiki-san, I have not seen him nor do I know his whereabouts, gomen-nasai."She bows, apologizing._

 _Rukia shakes her head. "Please don't, I will find him."_

 _Determined she continues her search for him, leaving the auburn hair woman with guilt and helplessness as she watches Kuchiki-san's retreating form. Clapping starts from behind her ceasing as the person stands besides her. She trembles in fear, her hands shaking grasping the sleeves of her light pink, cotton yukata, her eyes fill with tears, and her heart heavy with guilt and disgust at her actions. "Bravo, Orihime-chan, what an excellent performance." He watches in enjoyment at the woman's obvious distress. "As promise your actions would be rewarded and you'll have what you always wanted." He leans closer to her, his lips just above her ear. "Your beloved Kurosaki-kun."_

 _She lets out a sob, falling to her knees as he walks away following the same path Rukia took. "What have I done?"_

* * *

She lived in the life of luxury, nobility, and power. She lived life as a princess, to become a bride, a wife, and a mother. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was trapped. He saw the many emotions conflicting in her eyes as she endured the many courting of potential suitors, listened to the many gossip of courtesans in the palace, longed for the freedom of the villagers. When she had accepted the rules of her clan, he saw the hesitation in her eyes.

He didn't know when it started, this obsession for her, these unrecognizable feelings, this need to see her, to be with her, to have her. Was it when he first laid his eyes upon her, the day he was assigned to be her guard? Was it when he first spoke to her? He was introducing himself as her personal sentry when she interrupted him and bluntly stated his services were not needed. She stood up from her kneeled position on the zabuton and walked over to the other side of the room where the garden was in view, expecting him to leave.

He didn't.

And he wouldn't.

He didn't know what overcame him, but he felt the need to reassure her that he was going to protect her whether she liked it or not, so he stood from his kneel position on the floor and walked the few feet to her. Grasping her arm he turned her around to face him, simultaneously bringing her closer to him, their bodies inches from each other. She looked at him with eyes wide at his audacity. Her lips prepared to chastise him for his impudence, but all words died on her lips, as he looked at her with such intensity in his amber gaze.

"I don't care if you are not in need of my services. I will protect you with my body, my life, my soul, I promise you." His voice was strong, no hesitation in his words, no mockery. He spoke with honesty and she couldn't help, but think he was a fool, who heed no rules, but a fool who led with his heart.

She was speechless. At that moment the cold, ice mask of the Kuchiki princess she had mastered for many years melted away with his words, his gaze, and his very presence.

She pulled her arm away from his grasp, distancing herself from the man who had just declared his devotion to protect her, who had stirred something unfamiliar in her heart.

Straighten her composure, she regard him in a serious tone. "What is your name? I think I ought to know the name of my protector."

He looked at her intently, a smirk appearing on his face. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Kuchiki-Ōjo (Princess Kuchiki)." He bowed his head, kneeling on one foot.

"Ichigo…" The sweet voice of hers saying his name made him snap his head towards her not expecting her to say it or have such an affect on him.

She had a smirk on her face as if she found something amusing. He was about to tell her the meaning of his name wasn't what she thought it was when she spoke.

"One who protects," Her amethyst eyes shone brightly with life that had him stunned for a moment till he heard her next words. "How amusedly befitting."

She hadn't realized she voice her thoughts out loud that when her eyes met his, she gasped, looking away from his curious gaze, a small blush on her cheeks. The samurai smiled, finding her actions adorable and intriguing.

"Gomen'nasai, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

He stood and gazed at the petite princess with wide amethyst eyes that rival any real jewel, with soft, unblemished skin, and dark, raven hair. "Rukia."

He had fallen in love with her.

 **A/N: Another story just putting things out just to let you know that I** **haven't forgotten about writing because these ideas are just popping in my head. So let me know what you guys think :)**


End file.
